


Love the spirit

by Desna1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/pseuds/Desna1
Summary: Beck Fashion is a well respected elite member of the largest guild in Bosco. Most of his life he has known the Pradesh Family, and for nearly all that time, he's been drawn to a spirit like no other.





	Love the spirit

“ I got it...hold the ladder ok?” Perched at the top of a ladder, the young mage was reaching his hand out as far as he could and finally, as the wind made the branches of the tree sway, he was able to sweep his hand under the brightly plumed bird and pull it to his chest. 

He’d seen her flying, a very rare beautiful Quixitally rainbow bird, with brilliantly colored feathers. They had been hunted for their feathers until that was outlawed about 8 years ago but they were still rare and the species was struggling to recover.

Part of the Raven family they were intelligent birds, and could mimic human speech. When he was younger, Beck had always wanted one as a pet, though there really were few animals in existence he hadn’t wanted as a pet at one time or another if he was honest.

His kinship with animals had proven to be magically driven, and while his father wasn’t overly happy about it, and neither was his mother, he had a boisterous Aunt, Minda, who was thrilled and pushed her reluctant sister to get Beck into studies and training with his magic.

He spent a lot of time with his Aunt Minda, had made some friends through her, and even gotten in good with the Guildmaster of White Sea through his friend Kaleb, who was the son of the Ambassador his Aunt was not so secretly in love with. He had high ambitions of becoming a successful working mage in White Sea. 

His family was mostly military, though only his Aunt had made it very high as far as rank went. Beck had a sister, Kindra, who was currently trying to hold the base of the ladder steady. She was only two years younger than him. 

“Beck!! Come ON, get down here would you? My Sudehpah will be here like any minute!!” Kindra called in a half yell half whine. He climbed back down and smiled when his sister pout faded at seeing the bird he held.

“See? Told you...she’ll be ok, I can get Cristoff to mend her wing and release her in less than a week.” He said confidently then smirked “You won’t miss your induction.” She turned crimson, chewing her lip. Would have slapped his arm but he’d gotten his friend to agree to be her partner for her induction...and Kaleb Pradesh was the most handsome thing she’d ever laid eyes on, she’d had a crush on the tall young man the moment she’d met those dark purple eyes and seen the sun shining on his near black brown hair.

Boys like him didn’t notice plain things like her, she wasn’t as magically gifted as her older brother, Beck had oodles of magic, lots of talent with it and teachers were impressed by him. Kindra was a simple weave mage, she could weave almost anything into fabrics, make ropes, threads, spin yarn, all without any tools, she could turn a crappy bit of burlap into a fine silk, change the colors of fabrics, make them weaker or stronger and if she kept a length of ribbon around her waist she could get it to do almost anything.

Not as impressive as a brother who could control, speak with and handle almost any beast he came into contact with. She adored her brother though, and was proud of him, and very grateful he’d approached Kaleb and his father about being Kindras induction partner.

She’d been sure he would refuse but he hadn’t, he’d accepted and Kindra was still on cloud 9 about that, so...she was trying to be patient with her brother.

“Kaleb will wait Kindra, he’d wait all day if it saved a rare bird like this, he’s my friend.” Beck said, finally reaching the ground and letting her look at the bird he held. She smiled, it was beautiful, and so was her brother. She smiled up at him, his odd bi-colored eyes shining as he looked over the bird.

“You better go inside, Dad’s looking for you, your Sudehpah is here.” He said and she squeaked, turning and running for the house. Their home was a modest house on Foxhaven island, home of the Kitsune clan of Bosco. They were a healthy clan, many members still living on their home island as it travelled the Grass Sea. They were mostly alchemists, weavers, stealth and information gathering specialists, they held the White Fox of Bosco sacred and the beautiful creatures thrived on Foxhaven, protected from poachers by the clan that loved them.

The clans fox was tattooed down Becks right side like it was on every clanborn Kitsune, he had a couple of extra ones added last year when Cristoff had gotten his wolf tattoo on his back in Dovewing. Beck hadn’t been able to resist having a white fox tatooed on his right shoulder, another one on his thigh. 

Carefully holding the bird he watched Kindra pelting for the house for a moment before turning to walk toward the families greenhouse, the back of it his father had let him convert into a makeshift animal infirmary a couple of years ago, he Kaleb, Cristoff and Bickslow had all worked all the way through a weekend on it.

Inside he found a splint and bandages and set the birds wing, placing it carefully in a smaller cage with water and a bowl of the berries it had been after in the tree before going to the house. He grinned when he entered the kitchen to find his mother at the stove, Cristoff sitting at the island bar and Arman sitting with Becks father and Kaleb at the kitchen table.

“Hey Beck! Dad said I could come along to celebrate Kindras induction since you and I could probably hang out while it’s happening.” Cristoff said brightly.

“Yes, you two can go outside or something, it should be about 2 hours before they’re done once they call Kaleb in and we’ll start the party.” Becks father said smiling.

“”That’s perfect, I found a Quixital bird in the Seaberry tree with a broken wing.” Beck said.

Kaleb perked up at that “Really? Can I see it after the ceremony?” He asked hopefully and Beck grinned at him.

“If Kindra doesn’t wear you out too much!” He smirked.

Kaleb smirked back at him “Not likely.” He sat back in the chair, he was still in the suit his father had insisted he wear even though he’d be stripped and go through a ceremonial bathing then be prepared for Kindra. Arman wanted the Fashion family to feel good about their daughters choice.

Kaleb had been her first choice too, top of her list of boys she wanted for her ceremony and Arman was glad Kaleb had accepted, it was a relief to Ronjin and Salya, some of the other boys weren’t as mature as Kaleb.

“I don’t know you’ve only been requested for what, 2 inductions this month? I’ve been asked to 4 and Beck was requested for 3, that and you don’t go to the bath houses very often.” Cristoff teased and Kaleb rolled his eyes.

“Unlike you guys I don’t need bath house attendants, I get plenty of requests at the guild hall so suck it.” Kaleb retorted.

“Enough, no teasing about sharing pleasure boys, you know better.” Salya snapped and all three young men bowed their heads and muttered apologies.

“Oh! Those birds are endangered, Cristoff, maybe you can help?” Arman suggested and Cristoff hopped off the stool he was sitting on with an eager smile, following Beck outside.

Arman smiled watching them, Becks friendship with Kaleb had become his sons closest and Beck got along wonderfully with all of his children, the boy had a beautiful heart and a keen mind so it wasn’t surprising at all he himself had become friends with Becks parents. Ronjin and Salya Fashion were related to his own friend Minda, Ronjin being Mindas brother.

“He seems to find new animals needing help every day or two.” Ronjin chuckled.

“I’m grateful you talked me into letting him have the back half of the greenhouse or all of them would be in my house!” Salya smiled. Arman sighed, enjoying his tea, his friends and wonderful children.

Cristoff was successful in mending the birds wing, though Beck decided to keep it so he could watch it for a few days and make sure it was ok. They were called back to the house for the party after the induction ceremony was over and Beck and Cristoff hurried to the room where Kaleb was getting dressed.

“So?” Cristoff asked as he flopped down on the foot of the large bed in the guest bedroom, Kaleb emerged from the bathroom, hair still damp, buttoning the top of his traditional Boscan suit before looking at them. He shrugged.

Beck narrowed his eyes and Kaleb smirked “She did great Beck, was real nervous but once she started touching me? Yeah, I’m gonna have some bruises.” Kaleb chuckled and Beck smiled. He wasn’t completely happy with it all, his own feelings for Kaleb...well...the last few months they had been more than friendship, but Kindra was his sister, and he understood her when she said Kaleb was beautiful and she wanted her induction to be memorable.

“I wanna see that bird.” Kaleb said and Cristoff groaned.

“But I’m hungry and Mrs. Fashion made some of her curry!” His younger brother whined and Kaleb shoved him almost getting him to fall off the bed.

“You’re always hungry, bottomless Dragon gut! So go eat, Beck and I will check out the bird then come back for dinner.” Kaleb said eyeing Beck questioningly and Beck smiled.

“Sounds good to me, go ahead Cris, we’ll catch up.” He said and Cristoff grinned, jumping off the bed and hurrying out of the room.

Beck led Kaleb out of the busy noise of the house, most of the guests celebrating Kindras induction had arrived so it was crowded but they slipped outside in the cool evening air and walked amiably to the greenhouse.

“Damn, I’d heard they were really colorful but it’s gorgeous.” Kaleb said once they reached the cage with the bird in it. Beck smiled, watching the slightly taller young man lean toward the cage, his deep purple eyes shining, a smile lifting his full lips.

He was gorgeous...Beck had always been impressed by Kalebs looks, his thick silky dark chocolate colored hair, his body, he worked hard, trained hard, was Master Grenlows apprentice, had been named his heir to become Master of White Sea and they were only 16. He looked amazing in the tailored Boscan suit, the sheer fabric down his right side exposing his clan tattoos and his sunbronzed skin, the well defined muscle, cut abs, adonis line over trim hip, firm ass, powerful thigh...Becks mouth ran dry looking at him.

“Kaleb…” He whispered, mesmerized, unable to pay attention even to the bird Kaleb was watching as it ate.

“Yeah? You ok Beck? You sound mmmph!” Beck lunged in, spinning Kaleb so his back hit the door to the closet where he kept his veterinary supplies, Becks lips crashing over Kalebs, and he felt a moment of absolute panic when the taller man stiffened but a moment later Kalebs lips softened under his and parted, Beck eagerly deepened the kiss, slanting his lips over the mindbenders and unable to prevent the moan when Kalebs hands slid into his hair. Yes, Gods yes, he’d had so many dreams about doing this, about sharing pleasure with Kaleb but he’d been afraid to act, to ask, not wanting to harm their friendship. Kaleb meant the world to him, was his best friend, he didn’t want to ever lose that.

His own hands were eagerly sliding up Kalebs sides, exploring the body he’d always wanted to touch and they parted for a moment, Kaleb pulling back, dark eyes wide on him, full of surprise and Beck met that look, hopeful, he’d back right off, never touch him again if he said the word, Kaleb meant too much to him to lose him for pleasure that could just be a youthful desire.

“You’ll never lose me…” Kaleb said in a whisper and Beck could feel him, feel his magic, and left himself totally open to it, hid nothing, even the wet dreams, jerking off in his bathroom to thoughts of seeing Kaleb at the Bath house in the guild even though he’d been with one of the girls.

Kaleb leaned in then, renewed the kiss and Beck moaned into his mouth greedily sliding a hand between Kalebs legs, hungry to feel him and Kaleb gasped as Beck begged him mentally, images of Beck on his knees in front of him bombarding him and Kaleb groaned then. He’d had no idea, none, that Beck felt this way about him, it had never crossed his mind, but then he was so busy, with school and his work as Grenlows apprentice and heir, his studies for the Knights, his young mind was ravenous for knowledge, starving for all he could take in, he’d already completed his first degree, was working on one now in Mage Tech and design, he was due for his immersion in the Immaculate light next week.

So he hadn’t noticed, hadn’t bothered to pay attention to how his best friend had changed, how he stared at him sometimes and smiled, it just hadn’t clicked, but it sure did now. But did he feel the same? He searched his feelings and was truly disappointed to find...he didn’t. He wanted to, Beck was amazing, so smart and talented, handsome and Gods he could kiss too, his hands felt divine...even though he’d just spent two hours in the hands of train Sudehpah, had sex with Kindra..he was still responding, how could he not?

He meant what he’d said, Kaleb was loyal to the bone, Beck was his friend, and romantic feelings, even if he didn’t really share them, he wouldn’t let that ruin their friendship. Becks hands were undoing the snug pants of his suit, his hand already fondling Kaleb over them and he was getting hard, couldn’t help that, it felt so good…

“Kaleb...I’ve wanted this, wanted you...for months...I…” Beck had pulled back, his hand stilled poised gripping Kalebs pants, those beautiful bi-colored eyes on his.

His whole heart was in his eyes, he knew it was, Beck had meant every word, he didn’t know if he was in love with Kaleb, this was all so new, but he wanted him, that much he was certain of, he’d dreamed about him, fantasized, and their lessons had taught them when they felt things so deeply to be honest, open, to let the other know, to ask to share pleasure but always to respect their wishes, so even though Beck was ravenous for this, desperate to have Kaleb any way he possibly could, the words that could result in rejection caught in his throat. Kaleb tilted his head, uncertainty still in those dark amethyst eyes.

“I..I don’t know how I feel Beck...I...if you want to share pleasure...then I say yes…” Kaleb finally breathed, he was just confused, but they had been taught to explore, to test, to try, and Beck was his friend and he trusted him….who knew, maybe...if they did this, maybe they would find deeper feelings, they were still so young, too young to really worry and they both knew that.

“Gods yes…” Beck breathed and shoved Kalebs pants down, their clothes all came off quickly and the pair slid their hands over each other until Beck finally knew what he wanted, needed, and slid to one of the raised platforms where his mother set out her trays of herbs. They were sturdy, waist height, and he slid himself onto it, pulling Kaleb down on top of him.

Once their roles were plain they both grew bolder, more eager. Beck induction had been with a boy though he’d since helped more than a dozen girls with theirs and had shared pleasure with many women at this point, he liked both, it was the heart, the spirit of the person that attracted him, and Kalebs had always shined so damned bright, his spirit was powerful, a force so strong and dynamic it had always awed Beck.

He didn’t see souls, it was the spirit within a beast he attuned to, heard and could speak to, once attuned to them he could reach their minds, communicate. In humans he could do no more than feel it, he could sense the spirit within them, the combination of heart, mind and soul that was their innermost drive in life. In humans he couldn’t interact with them, but he absolutely sensed and felt them. When he was drawn to someone it was that part of them that drew him in.

“Kaleb...ahh…” He moaned as Kaleb finally settled between his legs, gasped when a sure firm hand grasped his aching hard length.

“This...changes...nothing...friends...forever…” Kaleb panted as he gathered enough pre-cum from Beck to add to his own and pressed himself into his friends writhing body.

“Always…” Beck gasped, hips rising as a long guttural moan escaped from him, Kaleb filling him, stretching him even as that firm grasp worked his length.

Kaleb pushed his leg up, opening him more and then leaned down, lips closing over Becks, silky dark hair falling around them, swaying as his hips worked and Beck gripped the table, pressing against Kaleb for all he was worth as the taller mage increased the pace and force of his thrusts until both of them were gasping with every one and the platform was groaning, some pots falling and crashing on the tile floor.

At the far door, dark blue eyes were wide taking in the scene, Cristoff had been sent to bring Beck and Kaleb back, Kaleb was Kindras Induction partner and was supposed to be there when she came down after her bath and rest. She hadn’t yet gotten out of the bath, and there was time, but Cristoff had not been expecting to find Kaleb...fucking his best friend…

Beck had been sort of...dreamy eyed at Kaleb lately, and Cristoff had been wondering, since he’d smelled the arousal on Beck more than once around Kaleb, if their friend might ask Kaleb for this, the things was, Kaleb had never been the least bit aroused around Beck, and while this was just pleasure...and judging by what he was seeing both young men were definitely enjoying what they were doing, still…

“Fuck...so good...I’m gonna…” Beck rasped breathlessly.

“Me too...shit…” Kaleb grunted, both panting raggedly, working feverishly to reach their ends and Beck hit his first.

“Gods yes...Kaleb!” He groaned and Kaleb hissed as the man came, his body tightening, dragging Kaleb over the edge with him.

Cristoff leaned on the doorframe, glancing back toward the house to make sure nobody was coming, they were still ok, Kindra likely was just laying down to rest now, that would be about 30 minutes to an hour while she talked with her Sudehpah and got a massage to ease her body.

Beck had his arms around Kaleb, enjoying the feel of his muscular body on top of him. Kaleb pushed himself up on his arms, smiling down at Beck.

“So...a bottom huh? Here I thought you were all alpha beastmaster.” He teased and Beck laughed and Cristoff closed his eyes and thanked the Gods things weren’t awkward as hell because he really liked Beck.

“You two need to clean up, Kindras out of the bath and resting.” He called, watching Beck and Kaleb both scramble and fall off the platform with undignified yelps.

“Cristoff...I am so going to hurt you.” Kalebs voice came from somewhere on the floor.

Cristoff grinned “I doubt you have the energy, shit Kaleb two Fashions fucked in one evening.” He taunted, channelling their little brother since Vander wasn’t around, their father wouldn’t have him anywhere near Kindras induction, an older girl...Vander had been whining about how it should have been HIM doing it and he was all of 13.

When his brother stood and Cristoff met glowing amethyst eyes he cursed and quickly threw up every block he knew how to use. “Hey! I’m just warning you guys, Dad will be out here next you know, he finds you two like this you’re in for a lecture about timing and you know it!”

Kaleb heaved a sigh, Beck looking up at him smiling, he didn’t regret it, not at all, was absolutely thrilled they’d done it, Gods Kalebs body...the way he felt, the way he kissed, how that long silky hair felt in his hands…

Kaleb looked down at him and smirked “Cool off Beastmaster, I liked it, it was good sex and I don’t regret it, but I’m not sure I’d do it again so chill, we’re friends, not friends with benefits ok?”

Beck caught himself before he frowned, forcing a grin. “Not my fault, you’re the one standing over me naked and now I know that dick feels pretty good.” He said and Kaleb rolled his eyes, snatching his clothes up and heading for the supply room where he knew there was a wash stall that Beck bathed animals in.

Cristoff got brave enough to come over once Kaleb had turned the water on and tossed Becks pants in his face.

He wrinkled his nose “Yeah, you better go in there too, got Kalebs cum all down your legs man.” He snickered and Beck cuffed him hard enough he yelped but still snickered.

“Been around your little brother too much.” He said as he went to clean up.

Kaleb handed him the shower handle when he came up and stepped aside to grab a towel out of the cabinet and dry himself off.

Beck watched him as he cleaned himself, looking for any sign he was upset or mad or anything that might mean he’d fucked things up.

Kaleb didn’t look at him, focusing on getting his suit on and smoothed out. “Relax Beck, you’re thinking loud as hell.” Kaleb said suddenly and Beck pressed his lips together as Kaleb looked back over his shoulder at him.

“We’re good man. That was fun. You still coming over for my immersion ceremony next week?” He asked and Beck grinned, finishing up and accepting the towel Kaleb handed him.

“Yeah, my mom and dad are both gonna go too, Kindra really wanted to, has a crush on you like I said, but she has a test to get ready for. I wouldn’t miss it.” He said as he dressed.

Kaleb was smiling when he looked up and reached out, sliding a hand into his hair and pulling him in, pressing their foreheads together.

“Friends forever, whether we share pleasure or not, agreed?” He said softly.

Beck smiled, not hiding his hopes they would, in fact, share pleasure again, but he nodded.

“Friends, forever, you too Cris, fucking voyeur.”

“Hey! I was sent to get you two, I didn’t WANT to watch my brother fucking my friend ok?” Cristoff growled.

Kaleb walked past him, ruffling his black hair “Uh huh, that’s why you just stood there leaning in the doorway watching until we were done.” He grinned.

Beck laughed at Cristoffs snarl and the trio headed back to the house for the party.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beck sat fingering the quixital feathers, he’d found and saved one of the rare birds today, only the second one he’d ever seen, the first being the one he had saved years ago on his home island. He sighed and stood, shouldering his bag as he stretched.

“Shit Beck...wanna join me in a booth?” His bi-colored eyes slanted sideways and the corner of his mouth lifted lazily as he looked to where Thessaly stood licking her lips, eyes travelling up and down his body.

He was 6’2” now, well muscled from a lot of body building he’d done so he could master handling bears and vulcans. He knew he looked good in his buckskin pants and boots, he’d had his sister make them, and the vest that hugged his well developed torso. 

Movement on the grand staircase caught his eye and he turned to look, drawing a breath watching Kaleb descending the stairs, in his full dress regalia, jewelry glittering, white leather hugging his body accentuating every ridge of and curve of muscle the man had in abundance. He stretched a polished black boot out, hitting the floor without breaking stride, Thane and his brother Farron flanking him, his lavender eyes on the tablet in his hand, his long platinum blonde hair flowing as he walked like the silk cloak pinned to his shoulders.

His chest tightened as those lavender eyes lifted and met his, the full lips instantly in a smile.

‘Glad you’re back Beck, make sure to check in with Thane after you’ve rested, great job, the requester loved you.’ Kalebs voice it’s usual silky baritone in his head and he smiled, nodding back to his friend as the lavender eyes shifted ahead to a guild member who was hurrying to him with a question.

Beck glanced back at Thessaly “You know what? I’d like that.” He said and the woman grinned, reaching her hand out to run it over his hip and push under his vest to feel his skin.

“There's a free one right over there…” She said nodding to an open curtain and he let her pull him to it. Her hair wasn’t platinum silk, and her eyes weren’t the color of an orchid, but she felt good, smelled good, and Beck needed to feel wanted...because while friendship was precious and he cherished it...he endlessly seemed to be yearning for more…there was only spirit like the one behind those lavender eyes...


End file.
